Frutos de nuestro amor
by Haneko
Summary: [YohxAnna] Anna tiene a una hermosa bebe, ahora Hana va a tener con quien jugar, y esto es una felicidad mayor para Yoh. ONESHOT


**_FRUTOS DE NUESTRO AMOR ♥_**

Papi, ¿Falta mucho para poder ver a mami? – es la pregunta de un pequeño de 4 años, rubiecito, con unos profundos ojos negros.

No, Hana – le responde su padre, al que ahora todos conocen como el Shaman King. Él toma a su hijo en brazos y le sonríe – Sólo estamos esperando a que alguno de los chicos llegue, así te quedas con ellos y yo la voy a buscar.

Pero quiero acompañarte – el pequeño hace pucheritos.

Ehh… ¿Cómo explicarte? … Mhmm… no puedes entrar ahí, no estás preparado mentalmente – hace una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pero…-

¡Yoh! – el pequeño fue interrumpido por la voz de una peliazulada, que se acercaba a ellos casi corriendo, junto con su esposo, el picudito.

Menos mal que llegan… Hana, quédate con ellos, ¿Si? Pronto verás a mamá – le sonríe y se lo deja en los brazos de la chica – Gracias Ren, Pilika, por haber venido –

Si, si, luego agradeces, apúrate – lo apura con una sonrisa, como sólo él sabe sonreír.

Si, gracias Ren – se va corriendo y entra por una puerta de madera.

"_Dios, estoy tan emocionado y nervioso a la vez… mi Annita está por dar a luz a una niña, Jijiji – _Yoh estaba con una doctora, poniéndose una bata verde clarito, unos guantes y una máscara para tapar su boca, lo hicieron pasar por una puerta blanca, ahí vio a su esposa, en una cama, un poco nerviosa… si, ya era su segundo parto, pero el dolor seguiría estando ahí… aunque con menos intensidad. Yoh se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

¿Y Hana? – pregunta la rubia de pronto, ya bastante agitada y transpirando por las fuertes contracciones.

Se quedó ahí afuera con Pilika y Ren – le corre delicadamente los mechones de cabello que se pegaban en su frente - ¿Estás asustada como cuando tuviste a Hana, o ahora estás más tranquila?

Yo nunca estuve asustada – dice en tono orgulloso, gimiendo levemente por el dolor de las contracciones.

Annita, Annita, Annita – dice Yoh negando con la cabeza, pero aún tomándola de la mano y con la otra mano en la frente de ella – Te conozco mejor de lo que me conozco yo… no hace falta que sigas haciéndote la orgullosa – le susurró lo último al oído. Ella sonríe levemente.

Bien, estoy asustada, pero no tanto como aquella vez – Yoh le da un tierno beso en los labios, Anna lo corresponde, hasta que siente una contracción mucho mas fuerte y aleja sus labios de los de Yoh para pegar un pequeño grito, él la toma más fuerte de la mano, mientras ve como la partera comenzaba a moverse para traer a la nueva criaturita.

Bien, relájese, respire hondo – le decía la partera. Anna respiraba hondo… pero relajarse no podía. Una de sus manos apretaba la de Yoh, y la otra la tenía sobre su vientre – Vamos, puje más fuerte que ya viene, ya quiere salir – la animaba la doctora.

Vamos, amor, un poco más y te prometo que no pasarás por esto hasta dentro de unos años más – le dijo de forma graciosa, haciendo que Anna, entre gemidos de dolor, dejara salir una risita, pero rápidamente remplazándola por otro gemido.

Wow, ahora parece que la bebé se retractó y no quiere salir – dijo la doctora enderezándose un poco y mirando a la pareja.

Estuvieron en la sala de parto durante varias horas, horas que parecían años para Anna. Afuera, ya habían llegado el resto de los amigos, y estaban tratando de distraer a Hana, que ya se quería ir con sus papás.

Vamos, pequeño, tranquilo, verás que pronto podrás verlos – le dio ánimos Pilika, que estaba hincada junto a él, también Tamao, Jun y Ryu estaban rodeándolo y tratando de calmarlo.

¿Y si me abandonan? ¿Y si ya se fueron sin mí? Yo quiero a mi mami y a mi papi –lloriqueó el chiquitín, que, para ser tan pequeño, hablaba bien claro y con un gran razonamiento.

No digas eso, Hana – habló Jun – Tus papis están trayendo a tu hermanita, ¿No tienes deseos de tener a tu hermanita ya? –

Si, si quiero que venga, pero, ¿Por qué tardan tanto en traerla? ¿A dónde la fueron a buscar? – se limpió sus lágrimas con su manga.

Verá, jovencito Hana, sus papis están eligiendo a la mejor hermanita para usted – fueron las palabras de Ryu.

Ahhhhhhh – fue lo único que soltó Hana, entendiendo el por qué de la tardanza de sus padres.

En la sala de parto, otra vez estaban en la horrible situación de sacar al bebé de ahí. La doctora quería que Anna se relajara, haciéndole preguntas de su vida, comos que cosas le gustaba, si tenía más hijos, o pensaba tener, temas de los que a las mujeres les gusta hablar, como lugares donde salir con amigas, telenovelas, maquillaje, pero a todo esto, Anna respondía evasivamente, ya que nunca hacía cosas como las demás. Nunca salía con amigas, y si lo hacía era a la tarde, un ratito, con Pilika, Tamao y Jun. Pero, Anna no quería que la doctora se comportara como si fueran amigas, ella quería nada más tener al bebe e irse a casa.

Yo tengo tres hijos a los cuales adoro, son la luz de mis ojos, quisiera tener dos hijos más, son hermosos, ser madre es una experiencia maravillosa, por más que esos diablillos hagan travesuras, no me arrepiento de ser madre – Anna apenas la escuchaba, Yoh si la escuchaba atentamente y con una gran sonrisa, jamás entendería lo que es ser madre, pero ser padre también era una muy bella experiencia.

¡Agh! – se quejó Anna – uuuffffff – respiraba hondo. La doctora comenzó de nuevo a prepararse, esta vez parecía que sí iba a salir. Yoh tenía los mismos pensamientos que había tenido cuando Hana estaba por nacer

"_Mi Annita es tan frágil, tan delgada, pareciera que se fuera a romper, siento el mismo miedo que sentí hace ya 4 años… pero… si ya pasamos por esta situación y a ella no le pasó nada, entonces ahora tampoco le puede pasar nada, ¿No? Tengo que tranquilizarla"_ Pensaba Yoh, acercándose al oído de su esposa y susurrándole palabras cariñosas que hacían que ella se calme un poco.

¡Ya sale la cabecita! – anunció la doctora – Vamos, Anna, puja más fuerte… ahí viene – Anna pujaba más fuerte, hasta que sintió ese desgarrador dolor, y luego respirando muy agitadamente, recostó su cabeza en el brazo de Yoh, que lo había pasado anteriormente por los hombros de Anna.

Anna escuchaba el llanto de su bebé, estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero a medida que escuchaba más a su bebé, sonreía más. Yoh estaba secando la frente de su esposa con una toalla que le había dado una enfermera.

Bien, Annita, ahora puedes estar más tranquila – Yoh miraba a una enfermera limpiar al bebe y revisarlo cuidadosamente, para luego envolverlo en una cálida manta y dárselo al padre. El bebe seguía llorando. Yoh tomó el bulto de los brazos de la mujer, y lo acercó a Anna – Mira, amor, aquí está –

Anna abrió sus ojos lentamente, viendo a Yoh levemente inclinado hacia ella para mostrarle mejor a la pequeña. Extendió una de sus blancas manos para acariciar la mejilla de la bebe. Yoh la acomodó en los brazos de la madre, y la ayudó a incorporarse, para estar más cómoda.

Bienvenida al mundo, amorcito – susurró suavemente Anna, para luego tomar una de sus manitos, la cual reaccionó dándole un suave apretó a uno de sus dedos, y haciendo que deje de llorar. Anna besó esa pequeña manito. Yoh observaba todo, no podía creer que Anna hiciera cada vez más grande su felicidad. Estaba orgulloso, estaba radiante de felicidad al poder estar con el amor de su vida, y poder tener dos hijos maravillosos.

La enfermera se acerco a ellos anunciando que debían llevar a Anna a una habitación para que estuviera más cómoda. La llevaron en la camilla, Yoh la seguía de cerca. Llegaron a la habitación, donde acomodaron cuidadosamente a Anna en la cama, quien no había soltado aún a su pequeña. Yoh fue a buscar a Hana para que conociera a su nueva hermanita. Encontró a sus amigos, y Hana al verlo corrió hacia él, quien lo tomó en brazos de inmediato.

Pensé que me habían abandonado – dijo Hanita haciendo pucherito. Yoh sonrió.

Jamás te dejaríamos… ¿Quieres conocer a tu hermanita? –

¡SI! – dijo efusivamente el chiquitín.

Todos fueron a la habitación, sus amigos lo felicitaban por ser padre de nuevo. Al llegar, Yoh dejó a Hana suavemente sobre la cama de Anna. Hana se acercó lentamente, mirando el bulto que tenía su madre en brazos.

Ven, amor – Anna le extendió una mano, él se acercó y miró a esa bebita tan hermosa.

Es muy pequeña, y está toda roja… ¿No había otro más grande? – todos rieron ante el comentario.

No, no había otro mas grande, pero, siendo así de chiquita, habrá que cuidarla más… ¿Me prometes que siempre la vas a proteger, Hana? – preguntó su madre.

Lo prometo – se recostó junto a Anna, Yoh se sentó en la cama, del otro lado de ella. Pilika tomaba fotografías a la feliz familia

Silver apareció rato mas tarde, felicitándolos a ambos, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo, ya que se fue a mandar un mensaje a todos los Shamanes del mundo para avisarles que la nueva hija del Shaman King había nacido. Esto era felicidad para todos.

¿Cómo se llamará? – preguntó de pronto el Shaman de hielo.

Pues… ella será Natsuki – dijo de pronto Yoh.

Todos estaban tan felices. Pasaron toda la tarde y noche hablando de cuando se habían conocido, eran tan pequeños, todos con personalidades tan diferentes, pero que llegaron a entenderse muy bien. Nunca fue fácil sobrevivir a todas las pruebas, pero aún así siempre se mantuvieron juntos. Pero lo que más había que recalcar de todo esto, era como esta joven pareja, recientes padres nuevamente, se habían enamorado tanto y salieran adelante pese a todo.

Te amo, Anna – le susurró Yoh, cuando todos estaban concentrados recordando viejos momentos.

Te amor – respondió ella, y se fundieron en un gran beso lleno de emoción y amor. Este momento no se lo perdió Pilika, y tomó una foto. La foto del beso, con Natsuki en brazos de su madre, y Hana abrazando a Anna muy bien dormidito.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, este es el fin del one-shot 

Va dedicado a Constanza, como también le dediqué mi otro fic de TE AMO, ANNA, Contu, te quiero muchisimo!! Y espero que este fic te guste más que el otro n.n

Este fic tampoco lo volví a leer para hacerle alguna corrección, que salga lo que salga… yo lo subo así :P

Ah! Y una cosa.. el título fue el primero que se me ocurrió… no soy buena para los títulos…

Besos a todos!

30-10-06

Cháàóòhh!!

Roshio.-♥


End file.
